


She's insufferably cute

by Ghostboytriestowrite



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Female Akechi Goro, Genderbending, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Top Akechi Goro, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostboytriestowrite/pseuds/Ghostboytriestowrite
Summary: After the first month they met Goro and Akira became a sorta rivials with benefits. Despite Akiras borderline masochitic nature she still seems to get easily flustered when it comes to their private meetings and despite Goro's burning hatred for the other girl she cant deny how cute she looks flushed laying down on her shitty bed in the dusty attic.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	She's insufferably cute

**Author's Note:**

> Some genderbending Akeshu enjoy!

Sometimes keeping her mask on is a bit difficult. Why wouldn't it be? Constantly pretending to be someone your not just for the approval of others, it gets a but agitating sometimes well actually all the time. Every interview she does she gets one step closer to snaping the hosts necks. But she knows she has to stay calm, her plan is so close to coming together and she won't let such a petty emotion such as anger stop her from completing her goal.

However sometimes its a bit...difficult manging herself thankfully for her a stupid big busted raven recently gained her aquatinship. While she annoyed Goro the most she was also somewhat sufferable during their private little meetings. Akira was far from the first girl she was able to release her stress out on but Akira was the best at taking it. Not to mention she had to have the biggest cleavage. 

After the few times she spied on her and her little justice oriented freaks she calls her friends she picked up on some interesting traits about the other girl. Firstly she was definitely an adrenaline junky. While in the real world she came off as shy and plain in the metaverse she was anything but. In the metaverse she naturally took the leader role and would purposely dive into dangerous and batshit stupid things just because the risk felt so good. Goro was good at reading people and while Akira in the real world was hard to read Akira in the metaverse was a completely different story. She never even tried once to hide how excited she gets swinging around on a grapling hook and fighting shadows when shes barely able to contuie on standing and dear fucking god does that just make her want to shove the stupid bitch down to her knees and just fuck her senseless.

Not to mention her bordering masochistic tendencies. The other thieves may lack a proper functioning brain cell but Goro notices the little glint in her eyes when a particularly attractive and mostly normal looking shadow knocks her to her feet or the way after some fights where she had her ass handed to her when she presses her thighs against each other in attempts to get some sort of friction. Its fucking disgusting what that does to Goro. 

So after their first few pool games where Akira still hasn't beaten her even with the self imposed handicap Akira seemed particularly bothered. Which it was pretty obvious as to why. The Mejed threat. The phantom thieves each had unique talents but none of them were hackers. Of course after watching the group in the metaverse and seeing as they wasted their time with Wakaba Isakis daughter with the hope she was gonna be able to help them when in fact Goro assumed she fell back on her promise and or wasn't the skilled hacker she claimed to be. The Mejid due date was in a week and either the phantom thieves would come out on top or they would be completely crushed. Although the information leak was fake, Goro was told about the whole plan to set up Okumura if they did end up succeeding in some way but that wasn't the point now. Now Akira was getting easily frustrated with their game. She kept overshooting or almost making it and her frustration was becoming bluntly obvious.

"Kurusu I think you need to calm down a bit, your forms a bit off and-" 

"It's fine I got it!" She snapped aggressively hitting the ball which ended up sending another one flying off the table. "God FUCKING DAMMIT!" She groaned in frustration slaming her pool cue onto the table. "Fuck fuck fuck!" 

There was something oddly satisfying watching the oh so righteous phantom thief leader break over a simple game. 

"Akira calm down!" The cat said, poking its head out of her bag. 

"Fuck off its fine I'm fine I just need a break...." She said in a frustrated tone. 

"Kurusu are you sure? I think we should stop here for now, we can call it a tie if you'd like." She said in her fake gentle detective princess voice. 

"What? No thats not fair its not a tie if the only reason why we're stoping is because I'm to fucking stupid to not launch the god damn ball!" God the moron was close enough to making a scene. Goro just sighed, picking up the ball that had landed on the floor and picking up Akira's pool cue. "Akira I think you need to relax a bit your obviously frustrated what happened?" Akira seemed to flinch a bit at the brunette using her first name but just sighed as she leaned against the pool table. "I uh...can we talk about it somewhere else...like without any people..." She said as Goro nodded. She knew she wasn't gonna tell her the truth but she had to pretend to be a somewhat good 'friend'/ rival or whatever they were.

___________________________

She's been to Leblanc's attic only once before when Akira and her hung out one time and they went upstairs to watch a few cop dramas together. Both turning it into a contest to see who could guess who did it the most. Akira was only one point behind her. It was actually kinda fun and it definitely felt weird to kinda do something someone her age would do. 

"So Akira do you want to tell me what's wrong?" She asked me to sit down on the couch. Akira just placed her now empty bag onto the dusty floor and went over to sit on her bed. They met Sojiro outside and he offered to take the cat home so they could be alone. 

"Heh this kinda feels like an interrogation..." Akira joked trying her best to calm her nerves.

"I assure you this is nothing of the sort. I'm just heavily concerned for my rival, after all you can't ever beat me if you have too many things weighing you down." She said mocking concern. 

"Right well uh...I guess I'm just stressed out about my friends...they kinda subconsciously selected me to be the leader of our group if that makes any sense...and uh...well they expect me to match up everyone's schedules figure out where we can all eat,places to hang out and even like...breaking up fights and stuff...." Akira ended up trailing off. If she continued she might have slipped up and mentioned the phantom thieves. And technically most of that was true, it was an extra load on her shoulders along with their metaverse activities. 

"Oh Akira..." Goro slowly stood up and paced over to the bed to sit next to the other. "That does sound quite stressful, perhaps you should tell your friends about the amount of stress this is putting on you." God Goro was actually kinda glad she worked alone. Makoto seemed to be the only one who wouldn't need to be baby sat 24/7. 

"I-I can't do that..." She mumbled. "If they knew how stressed I was they would...not take it well...everyones already been threw so much and I just wanna make things better for them..." She said refusing to look up at the other. 

"True but you've been through just as much." god this conversation was insufferable. 

"No no it's not as bad...and really I just need a break and some stress relief right now..." The raven's face seemed to flush a bit red as she pressed her legs together. Oh scratch that she was easy to read when she was horny.

Smirking the brunette pulled the other girl onto her lap. The raven made a small suprised noise as she looked at the other girl eyes wide behind those stupid fake glasses. 

"A-akechi?" She asked her voice laced with nervousness. 

"Your not very subtle Akira~" she said gently tracing her hands along the others exposed thighs. Goro thanked whatever gods there might be that Akira wore such short skirts. Her school uniform must have been violating every dress code ever. 

"I-I don't know what you mean...." She said turning her face away a bit. Goro didn't miss the way her legs started to tremble slightly. 

"Are you really gonna play stupid? How about this...I know you're a masochist." 

"W-what i...h-how would you even know that!" 

"Cause i'm psychic." She joked. "Common Akira they don't call me the detective princess for nothing...I never miss any details." She said moving her hand underneath the other girl's skirt and pressing against her soaked underwear eliciting a moan from her. 

"So how about you be a good little slut and take off your shirt for me?" she whispered in her ear before nipping it. Akira just let out a moan as she attempted to grind against the other hand. 

"Fuck fuck Akechi please I really need this..." The raven whined as she tried to lean into the other's neck before she was roughly yanked by her hair back. 

"What did I just tell you? Are you really that horny that all brain functioning stopped?" 

Akira just shook her head as she moved back to take off both her shirts. "S-should I take off my bra?" God it was so adorable how she asked for permission. Smirking Akechi nodded as the raven quickly unclasped it and than discarding it. Fuck her tits where perfect. They were definitely bigger than Goro's own but she didn't mind that. No her tits being bigger was definitely a plus. She just wondered how sensitive the other was. She gently cupped the other breast giving it a slight squeeze as she rolled the cute little bud between her fingers. "A-Ah~ p-please no teasing..." She whined, making the brunette smirked as she leaned down to take the other nipple in her mouth, relishing in the soft noises coming from the younger girl. 

"F-fuck A-akechi please!~ i-I'll do angthing please just....let me at least grind against you...." She continued babbling on like that for a while until Goro pulled away and began removing her sweater vest and dress shirt. 

"You're so pretty begging like this. Tell me Akira would you really do anything I asked you to?" Akira instantly responded by nodding. 

"Hmm I so many fun things I could do..." making the stupid whore cum on her fingers and than sucking on her oversenstive pussy sounded like a great idea. "Here turn around but stay on my lap." She said watching Akira instantly obey her. "Such a good little slut~" she said, pulling down her underwear and roughly pushing two fingers into her. "Geez you're soaking wet and I've barely touched you~" she said as she began moving the digits as her free hand moved up to clasp her breast.

"S-shit....m-more please~" she whined. God she was so desperate and horny and Goro could feel herself dripping threw her under where. She then shoved a third finger in and picked up the pace constantly hitting against the others g spot. "Please Please Please Please i-i wanna cum please please!" She begged rocking herself against the digits. Smirking Goro then shoved a fourth finger in enjoying the loud yelp from the raven. "I-i'm so full f-fuck i feel so full!~" "You're such a whore Akira...mhm I don't suppose a dangerous delinquent like yourself has some toys hidden around here somewhere? Maybe after you cum I'll fuck you senseless with one of those~" and that was all it took for the other to reach her orgasm squirting all over the other females leg.

"W-wh...fuck fuck I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..!" God she was so adorable. 

"Cute I didn't think you'd be a squirter, your body is so sensitive and full of surprises." She chuckled as the younger female just whined in embarrassment. Goro loved her like this, embarrassed and fully submitting to her.

"S-stop its not f-funny..." 

"Oh no its hilarious. Now how about you return the favor like a good slut." Wiping her fingers and the other off with Akiras skirt she who just whined when the other moved to lay down. "Well? Im waiting." 

"W-what do you want me to do?" 

"Turn around, ass facing me and use your mouth." She watched as the others obeyed, leaning down to gently lick at the others' folds. Smirking Goro grabbed the others thighs and pulled her hole towards her roughly prodding it with her tongue. 

"Hgn~ c-careful im still sensitive..." The raven whined before continuing. Eventually Goro felt two fingers slip inside of her while the other sucked on her clit. 

"Don't tell me you've done this before?~" 

Akira only stopped for a second to answer "N-no i just...I've seen it in videos and stuff..." 

"Pfft that's adorable." It really was cute. She'll ask if she's had a girlfriend before after. 

Gently moving her hand up to rub the other clit Goro could feel her tighten around her tongue as she came for a second time Goro followed soon after her. Akira's legs trembled as she accidentally collapsed on the other. 

"Did you have that much fun?" 

"Shut up...i need a bath..." 

"Get off and i'll get us dressed."

___________________________

After coming back from the bath Goro carrying the raven as she put her down she stood up. "I should get going now." 

"But it's Saturday...tomorrow is Sunday stay the night please see..." Akira whined as Goro just shook her head. It was a bad idea...but than again she did just fuck her brains out so maybe it would help her repair her damaged good girl act. "Fine move over." She said as Akira excitedly moved closer against the wall. 

"Thanks this was what I needed." 

"Of course..say if your stressed again just let me know trust me sex is quite helpful." She said as she laid down on her back akira instantly leaning onto her chest. 

"Oh so you speak from experience?" 

"Mhm, i've had quite a few partners actually...just girls though."

"Mhm...I had a girlfriend back in my hometown but...ya know that didn't last too long. And we never got that far..." 

"Well she's obviously missing out."

"Yeah..the farthest we got was I humped her leg but uh...yep anyways good night." 

"Now hold on, I wanna hear the rest of the story." 

"Well uh..I ended up...cuming from that and uh yeah..shut up." The raven's face was flushed red. 

Oh. Yeah that was fucking hot. "I'll keep in mind to try that tomorrow." 

"Wait what?"


End file.
